Pounce D. Luk
Introduction Pounce D. Luk (ポアンス ド・ ラク, Poansu Do. Raku) ''is a young pirate from East Blue, and the captain of The Reckless Pirates. Inspired by the actions of Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates at Enies Lobby, Luk quickly consumed a Devil Fruit and set out to sea, to become a famous pirate in his own right, and hopefully one day meet up with his idol. Luk is the main protagnist of the ''One Piece-fanfiction One Cruise, and one of [[User:Zeon1|'Zeon's']] main characters. Luk has since gained some fame under his epithet of the Misfit Lion ''(ミスフィットライオン, Misufitto no Raion), for both his ferocity in battle, and blatanly defying the laws and regulations set by the World Government. Appearance Luk is a decently tall young man, with a decent build, with wild black hair and dark gray eyes. His most common attire consists of a black vest above a ''sarashi, and he wears training bandages wrapped around his hands. The rest of his clothing is a bit more conventional, with simple navy-blue jean shorts, as well as black geta sandals. He is constantly spotted grinning, and it seems to be his signature feature. Personality Luk gives off a very happy and optimistic attitude nearly 90% of the time, and always seems to have a smile on his face. However, despite acting like an impulsive idiot most of the time, Luk is actually not one, and in fact, acts this way due to simply enjoying acting this way, as he finds it a good way to relieve stress and relax. This is most obvious in the middle of particularly serious battles, when Luk removes all sense of his usual happy-go-luck self, and becoming surprisingly serious, analytical, and even occasionally cynical. Luk also has a very serious side that usually comes out when he or someone he cares for is insulted or attacked. In this state he still retains his happy demeanor, but often speaks with venom in his voice. When truly pushed, he loses all traces of calmness, often attacking straight away and doing his best to injure the offender. Those who have been near Luk for extended periods of time describe having a very warm and pleasant feeling when standing beside him, as though standing by a heater during a very cold winter. When in battle those that are allied with him describe having a feeling of being protected, as if he would give his life to keep them safe (which, of course, is actually true). Luk is also very impulsive, not hesitating to walk straight into Marine bases or into other areas of probable danger, often ignoring any possible consequences. He also tends to ignore people if they are 'annoying' him or disturbing him in any way, no matter what the situation. Luk also seems to love food (but only food he likes), often dazing off in the middle of regular activities to daydream about his favorite food. However, unlike many protagonists, Luk doesn't have an unlimited stomach, and, while he can eat a lot, he can not eat as much as some individuals. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Ganen Ganen no Mi Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zeon1 Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Main Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Rookies